


【露燕】礼物（2）

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 他们就是彼此最好的礼物。
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【露燕】礼物（2）

在约定的碰面地点，伊万捏着双手，时不时紧张地看向门口，时间已经到了，但她却迟迟没有出现。伊万不禁有些担忧，他看着自己的手机，想给她打电话，但又不敢。自己的肚子已经开始咕嘟叫起来，他看看时钟，春燕已经迟到半个小时了。

终于，他看到那个熟悉的身影，她穿着一条红白相间的抹胸连体裤，背着一个小挎包，将她的线条拉得修长而柔和。她手里提着一双尖头高跟凉鞋，赤着脚迈着小步子跑过来，气喘吁吁地坐在他面前。

“不好意思啊，路上堵车了，我让司机直接在路边停下，跑过来的。”她将鞋放在脚边，两只脚踩上去。

“你的脚没有受伤吧？”伊万招手叫来服务员，让他拿两杯水来，然后将菜单递给春燕。

“没有，还好大街上干净，没有什么碎酒瓶之类的东西。”她笑起来，接过菜单，肚子也发出一声不争气的叫声，她冲伊万尴尬地笑了笑。

几盘俄式烤肉端上桌，铁签上大块的牛肉冒着油光，散发出诱人的香气。春燕拿过一串，将肉用叉子移到盘里，切成小块吃下去。伊万则毫不客气地一口咬住铁签上的肉，用牙撕扯下来吃进嘴里。他喜欢这种方式，烤肉在嘴里汁水四溢，不仅仅是舌头，就连灵魂也得到了满足。

春燕举起装满精酿啤酒的大杯子，开口：“来，为了好吃的！”

伊万也举起杯子，笑起来：“为了肉还有酒！”

“我想向你道歉。”伊万看着她的眼睛，真诚地开口。

“我知道。”她眨了眨眼，抿了一口杯子里的东西。

伊万也跟着喝下一大口，然后放下杯子，他说道：“是我没有控制住自己，对不起。我保证，以后不会了……”

她笑起来，看向别处，没有说话。

“我知道，这种事情应该提前沟通好……但是，算了，没有但是。”他低下头，两个人陷入了奇怪的沉默。

最终还是春燕开口打破了尴尬：“那这次看在我迟到这么久害你饿肚子的份上，就原谅你了。”

“真的吗，太好了！”伊万再次举起酒杯，“为你的大度。”

姑娘扑哧一声笑出来，但还是举起了杯子。

“说起来，你是怎么知道的？”

“我一进门就感觉你情绪不是很好……所以就帮你算了一卦。”

“太神奇了，真是太神奇了。”伊万感叹道，“世界上有太多未知。”

“我逗你玩的。”春燕翻了个白眼，“你们那个新来的同事，美乐蒂，是我的朋友，前不久听说她分到了这里。随便打听了一下就知道她把你的球拍拿到地下室放得好好的。”

“这样吗……”伊万叹了口气，“那是我战友的遗物，对我来说很重要。”他简单给春燕讲了一下之前和他的经历，春燕被他的故事吸引住了，在揪心的时候，她也会紧张得握起拳头，在愤怒的地方，她也一同咒骂毒贩，最后讲到他的战友牺牲时，她的眼角挂上泪花。

“抱歉……”她拿餐巾纸沾了沾两边眼角。

“我到现在也不能接受，他就那么走了。”他捏着杯子的把手，关节发白，“算了，不说这些。”

几杯酒下肚，春燕也感到晕晕乎乎的。离开餐厅已经很晚了，在这么高纬度的地方天完全黑了下来，温度也降了下来。伊万将自己的外衣披在春燕身上，带她进了地铁站。伊万跟她挤在莫斯科的地铁里，她挽着他的胳膊，他就像一根柱子一样稳当。伊万把春燕送到她家楼下。

临别时，姑娘主动抱了抱他，脑袋贴在他的胸前，嘴里不知道嘟囔着什么，伊万听不懂。

最终她放开他，挥挥手，转身走进楼道。伊万看着她的身影走进电梯，直到她家窗口的灯亮起来，伊万才转身离开。

其实春燕没有醉到神志不清，她能感受到伊万对自己的好感，她站在窗帘的阴影里，看着伊万离去的身影，想到自己刚才用中文说的那些话：“我也不知道如果我们只是朋友的话我会不会甘心，但我还没有做好准备，再给我一点时间吧……”她捏着胸前的项链，感到心里仿佛针扎一样在痛，她更加用力，项链尖锐的边缘陷进肉里，眼泪从眼角滑落。

自那以后，不论是多迟钝的人也能感受到春燕和伊万之间的关系发生了些许变化。伊万与她见得更频繁了，即使没有上床，他也觉得跟她待在一起很放松。他的目光永远会被她吸引，即使是单单看着她的眼睛出神伊万都能感受到被幸福包裹。他们偶尔会一起去看电影，像普通朋友那样，在离开影院的时候捧着吃剩下的爆米花，一边走一边讨论刚才的剧情。

春燕也觉得，她跟伊万的关系越来越紧密了，在他们接触的过程中，她对他的了解也在加深。甚至于，春燕要搬家的时候，第一个想要找来帮忙的人不是她神龙见首不见尾的哥哥王耀，而是一直陪在她身边的伊万。

似乎这样的日子也不错？

她被这突如其来的想法吓了一跳。春燕并非不信任伊万，只不过她从头到尾不信任的人，只是她自己而已。

莫斯科的夏天像兔子的尾巴一样短，在一个夏末和初秋相交的夜晚，伊万接到了春燕打来的电话。那一头的声音带着哭腔，让这个大个子顿时心慌了起来。她只是说了一个地址，想让他陪自己喝一杯。伊万立刻换上衣服，对着镜子抓了抓头发便出了门。

到了以后，他看见春燕独自坐在吧台前，穿着一条黑色吊带长裙，外面随意地罩上一件宽大的白色针织外套。看到伊万走过来，她冲他招了招手，勉强扯出一个微笑。她没有化妆，眼角那一抹让人心疼的红色是因为流泪。

伊万在她身边坐下，将她手里那一杯伏特加抢过来，皱着眉头一口喝下。

“你还好吗？”他看着春燕，她的脑袋扭到另一边，似乎不想让他看见自己哭泣的样子。

“……您好，请给我来一杯黑俄罗斯，再要一份炸薯条。你想喝什么？”他再次开口。

“长岛冰茶吧。”

“好，请您再给这位姑娘一杯长岛冰茶。”

春燕勉勉强强吃了一些东西，第一杯酒已经被她喝完了，她又要来了第二杯。两个人谁也没有说话，她只是一直在重复喝酒，放下杯子，喝酒，这个动作。第二杯很快又见了底。当她准备点第三杯的时候伊万抓住了她的手。

“到底出什么事了？你看着我。”他用了点力气，将她扯过来，让她看向自己。

姑娘的眼睛里再一次充满了泪水，她甩开伊万的手，伸手想要去拿他面前那杯还剩大半的酒。伊万将自己的杯子举到她拿不到的地方。

“维卡，那个小男孩，你还记得吗？”她只好开口。

“记得。”

“他走了，就在今天下午。”她抹掉脸上的眼泪。

“什么……怎么会？”

“其实他本来也没有多少时间了，病情是突然恶化的。”春燕扭过头，“他的家里人在他病情恶化后联系了我，说维卡想再见见我。我就答应了。但是，但是……”她又开始抽泣。

“但是你没有去吗？”伊万放下杯子。

“我本来已经收拾好准备出门了，但是我家楼下停了一辆银色宾利，里面出来两个又高又壮的男人，强行把我带去了另一家医院。是一个得了肠胃炎的寡头，不知道从哪里听了我的名字……”她越说越激动，拳头紧紧捏在一起，“他不仅破坏了我的预约流程，还让我错过了见维卡的最后一面……但我又不能拿他怎么办，更不敢得罪他。”

姑娘突然拿走伊万面前的杯子，将里面的东西一口气全喝了下去。冰冷的气泡混着高度酒精，让她的口腔和胃好像炸开了一样，她咳嗽起来。伊万拿过她手里的杯子，放到桌上。他站起来，将她揽到自己怀里，让她靠在自己肩头。

“想哭就哭吧。”他拍了拍她的背。

就这样，春燕趴在伊万的肩上呜呜地哭了好久，眼泪浸湿了他的衣服。他感觉到她混乱的心跳、呼吸，还有她指尖抱在自己后背冰凉的触感。他轻轻拍打着她的脊背，像母亲哄孩子一样给她顺气。想到这个比喻，伊万忍不住摇了摇头，似乎她比自己还要大个一两岁。他悄悄招来侍者，让他再端来一杯他的黑俄罗斯，还有一杯给她的长岛冰茶。

等到春燕再次从他怀里抬起头，伊万端过来了她的饮料。

“喝吧。”

不知道是想到了什么伤心的事情，伊万听说难过的时候曾经发生过的悲剧会在眼前一幕幕重映，春燕一边喝酒，一边捏着锁骨间的项链，她似乎想把它扯下来，但不论如何都下不了决心。直到伊万看见血从她的指缝间流下来。

伊万拿开她的手，想帮她解开那条项链，但她像发疯了一样用尽全身的力气推开自己。

“燕……”他不知道为什么会变成这样，“抱歉，但是这条项链，它对你很重要吗？”

“别问了，万尼亚，别再说了。”她将脑袋埋在自己的臂弯里，肩膀一抽一抽的。她手里的酒杯已经空了，但是她仍然紧紧捏着杯子，用力到指关节都发白了。

“那我们回去吧？”伊万替她拿上东西，结了账，哄着她放下早就空了的杯子，让她靠在自己身上离开了酒吧。

上了计程车，姑娘已经昏昏沉沉得睡过去了，安安静静的，面颊上泛着醉酒后的红晕，让他忍不住想凑上去吻一下。伊万突然想起来他并没有春燕家的钥匙，只好让司机开到自己家楼下。他抱着姑娘上了楼，找来碘伏和纱布，简单地处理了一下她手心上的伤口。然后他替她脱下衣服和鞋子，给她穿上自己的T恤当做睡衣。他看向她颈间的项链，决定还是不摘下来。做完这些，他将春燕放在床上，自己躺在她身边，他让她倚在自己的怀里，给两人盖好被子。

次日，春燕睁开眼睛便感觉到头痛欲裂，她使劲眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，突然意识到这个天花板她没有见过。她翻了个身，看见躺在自己身边的伊万，他也睁开了眼睛。

“早上好。”他咧嘴笑起来，伸手揉了揉她的头发，在她的额头上落下一个吻。

春燕张了张嘴，她摸了摸自己身上的衣服，感觉到记忆一点点重新回到大脑。

伊万轻笑出声，他坐起来，看着春燕开口：“你喝醉了，这里是我家。我去给你弄点吃的，你再躺一会儿吧？”说完，他离开房间。

等他的身影消失在门后，春燕坐起来。她身上穿着伊万的衣服，对于她来说过于宽大了，简直像一条裙子。她踩着赤脚走在木质地板上，冰凉的触感让她清醒了许多。她找到洗手间，简单洗漱了一下。

这个时候的莫斯科已经有些冷了，但是还没有到供暖的时候，春燕只好在伊万的衣柜里随便翻了件外套裹在自己身上。她走出房间，看见自己的衣服凌乱地散落在沙发上，她没有理会，找了双明显不合脚的毛绒拖鞋穿上。厨房传来了些香味，她趿拉着拖鞋走过去，看见伊万在煎蛋。

或许是听到了脚步声，伊万回过头去开口：“桌子上给你泡了杯蜂蜜水，喝了头不会那么痛。”

“谢谢。”

春燕听话地走到桌子边上，坐下来。那杯蜂蜜水还是温热的，她双手捧着杯子，抿了一口，感觉身子也热了起来。没一会儿，伊万端来了简单的早餐，卖相不太好看，但是味道还说得过去。伊万给她拿来了她的手机，已经充好了电，屏幕上显示现在已经十二点多了。春燕索性放下叉子，点开了外卖软件。

“万尼亚，现在都可以吃午饭了，我们随便叫点东西吃吧。”

“好啊，要不我下楼去买好了，等外卖送到估计我们都要饿死了。你想吃什么？”

没一会儿，伊万带上来了两碗红菜汤，两份牛肉馅的俄式饺子，还有两块馅饼。

“唔……我都要被王耀开的中餐厅惯坏了，偶尔吃一些本地菜还有些不习惯。”春燕切开冒着油星的鸡肉馅饼。

“我家附近只有那一个餐厅了……”他挠了挠头发。

“没事没事，挺好吃的，麻烦你了。”春燕笑起来，她挺喜欢俄罗斯的饺子。

伊万打开红菜汤的盖子，将酸奶油加进去搅散。他习惯在红菜汤里加许多酸奶油，能中和汤里的肉腥，还能增加奶香味。但是他一不留神，将春燕那份酸奶油也倒了进去，等她发现时已经晚了。她气呼呼地放下勺子，狠狠地叉起一只饺子。

看着她的样子，伊万笑了起来，他用自己的勺子舀了一勺汤送到她嘴边，像给小孩子喂饭一样装模作样地发出“啊”的声音。

“讨厌！”她笑着打开他的手，结果勺子里的汤洒了一些出来，落在她穿着的伊万的白T恤上。伊万仍然没有收回手，她只好张开嘴将勺子里剩下的汤喝了进去。

“这可是我明天要穿的衣服啊……”伊万叹了口气，将自己的汤碗推到春燕面前。

“我给你洗干净就是。”她学着他的样子，将一勺汤喂到他嘴边，“啊——”

他张开嘴，不仅将汤喝了下去，还把勺子整个咬在嘴里。春燕没办法拿回勺子，只好松开手，端起碗来喝光了那一碗香喷喷的红菜汤，剩下里面的肉块和蔬菜。伊万自己把勺子拿出来，一脸委屈地看着春燕。她的嘴角还沾了一点酸奶油，他凑过去，舌头轻轻舔过那一块，然后撬开了她的嘴唇。

两个人拥抱在一起，忘情地吻着对方。伊万紧紧搂着她的肩膀，好像要将她嵌在自己怀里一样，他带着她站了起来，她不得不仰着头……在这个绵长的亲吻中，春燕感觉所有的空气都被抽走了，她头脑发晕，渐渐支撑不住自己的身体，只能死死抓住伊万的衣角，但其实他有力的胳膊一直托着她。终于，他松开了她，然后一把将她打横抱起，伊万将她抱去了他的卧室。

他把春燕小心翼翼地放在床上，脱下她身上他的外衣。因为方才的吻，春燕的胸口剧烈起伏着，脸上带上红晕，她看着伊万，小嘴微微张开，让他忍不住再度俯身吻上去……

伊万脱掉自己身上多余的东西，他一直都在向她传达一个信息，他想要她，他想疯狂地占有她。春燕不介意在周末的午后来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，她主动褪去内裤，用脚趾勾着它，扔下了床。他的手掌钻到衣服里面，他舔上方才汤渍的位置，正好是她的胸口，他隔着布料轻轻吮吸着，用手抚慰着另一边的突起。

“唔……”她稍稍挺起身子，将自己送到他口中，用双腿嵌住他的腰。

他的手掌向下移动，滑过她平坦的小腹，向下拂过她光滑的大腿，再沿着大腿内侧往上。伊万的拇指按在阴蒂上轻轻挑弄，她的花穴已经有些湿润了，他将两根手指伸进去，缓缓向内前进，她的小穴挤压着他的手指，他试着做出扩张的姿势。

“嗯……疼……”她皱起眉头，分开双腿，她将手伸到衣服内，自己揉捏逗弄着乳房，将下身往他的手中送去。

“你好紧。”他贴在她的耳边低语，呼出的气息厮磨着耳畔。

“万尼亚……”她抓住他的手臂，他开始加快手上的速度，春燕在他的手上高潮了。她轻轻叫起来，叹息着。

伊万将手中的蜜水涂抹在自己的分身上，她的穴口已经是水淋淋的一片，伊万蹭了蹭，挺身刺入。

突如其来的进入让春燕感到了些许疼痛，她的指甲嵌进了伊万的背上，让他进得更深了。伊万开始抽送起来，痛苦混合着快感涌上大脑，春燕配合着他的撞击，口中发出愉快的叫喊。她渐渐松开了手，将自己放心地交给他，他对自己的节奏已经了如指掌，春燕需要做的就是享受他带来的快乐。

伊万的确了解春燕的身体，他知道在她的甬道完全接纳自己以后向下碾过，数次之后她会浑身颤抖，甬道也开始收缩痉挛。几次抽出再顶入，伊万世界攻击着那处，他射在里面，精液填满了整个甬道，随着他抽出在交合处流下。

要洗床单了。伊万脑海中闪过这个念头。

他抽出自己，翻了个身将春燕带到他的身上。姑娘的小手摸到他仍然硬挺的分身，她打开双腿跨坐在他身上，将他的东西塞了进去。她的手撑在他的胸口，屁股扭动着，让伊万在自己身体里搅弄。这个位置能让他完全进入，伊万握着她的腰，重复挺胯的动作，他冲击着她的子宫口，每一次顶入和抽出他都带出他的精液混合着她的蜜水，落在他的囊袋上。伊万喜欢这种场景，那些是他造出来的东西，这让他有一种莫名的成就感。

“啊……！”她仰着头，再一次攀上高峰。但伊万却没有停止，他仍然在顶撞着她最敏感的部位，姑娘尖叫着，颤抖着，“不要……不行了，万尼亚……啊……！”他仍像恶作剧一般，观察着她在连续不断的高潮中失神的表情。

“啊啊……”随着他最后一下狠狠地顶入，抵在她的花心释放自己，春燕也瘫软在他的身上。她的小穴红肿起来，泛着水光，周围全是他乳白色的精液，当他抽出来，穴口汩汩地涌出更多。伊万将手指伸进去抠挖着，姑娘却抓住他的手，带着他往深处送了送。

“还想要吗？”他吻了吻她的耳垂，再次将她压在身下。她侧躺在床上，双腿合拢，伊万将她整个人抱在怀中，从后面分开她的花瓣，将自己一次次送到深处。他将她丰盈的双乳握在手中，指尖逗弄着硬挺的乳首。

“啊……万尼亚……好舒服……”她笑起来，找到他的手，他们十指相扣。

“燕，我也是。”他吻了吻她的后颈，加快了挺身的动作。

“啊……不行了，要，要……”她的叫声变得急促，伊万也喘息起来，他一次又一次将自己钉在她的身体里，他多想她能够永远这样留在自己身边。他伸手想要解开她脖子上的项链，但春燕紧紧抓住他的手。

“燕，你为什么一定要戴着它？”他最后一次挺身，射在了她的里面。

“啊——万尼亚——”她的眼泪充满了快乐的眼泪，“不，别再问这个了。”她扭过头，吻上伊万的嘴唇。

浓稠的液体顺着她的股间滑落，打湿了床单。即使天气微凉，但两个人身上都出了一层薄汗，他们贴在一起，倾听着彼此的呼吸声。春燕的手抚过伊万的下巴，她抬起头吻了吻他。后者捏了捏她的脸颊。休息了一会儿，他将她抱到浴室里清理身体，转眼天色已经暗了下来。

那一碗没有人喝的红菜汤放在桌上，已经凉了。

其实时间就是一条绵长的线，不论如何它都在不停延续，每个人的生活也是如此，不管遇到了什么样的事情、什么样的人，日子总是要过下去的。但是就像每个人有不同的生活一样，人们也会敏锐地意识到自己生活的变化。好比春燕，她心中空落落的感觉越来越大，伊万已经快一个月没有回她消息了。

伊万·布拉金斯基仿佛突然从她的生命中蒸发了一样。

但是她不是那种会主动寻找的人，春燕只会觉得是不是自己哪里做得不好，让他不高兴了。其实只要她稍稍去伊万所在的警局打听一下，就会知道并不是这样的。但春燕始终没有勇气迈出这一步。

或许让生活回到原来的轨迹会好一些吧？春燕重新下载回了约会软件。但是当她在金陵大排档跟那些人吃饭的时候，满脑子都是她在那里与伊万的点点滴滴，他滑稽的拿筷子的方式，他给自己鼓掌的模样……有时候，春燕甚至连饭都没有吃完就借口离开了，她发现自己根本无法找到像伊万那样合适的人。

就在她打算放弃继续折磨自己的时候，接到了伊万打来的电话。

但是她挂断了。或许她现在根本没有办法平复心情与他说话，她不愿意在电话里哭哭啼啼的。

铃声再次响起来，非常固执地，一次又一次重复相同的、刺耳的旋律。直到它自己停下。

“你接一下吧？”王耀不知道什么时候走到她身后，将手搭在自己妹妹的肩上。

她摇了摇头，将手机递给了身后的男人。

这一次，王耀毫不犹豫地按下接听键，还点了外放：“喂，金陵大排档，请问需要什么，5000卢布以下不送。”

就连春燕也被他逗笑了。

对面的人显然楞了一下，才开口：“您是春燕哥哥吧？”

“对，您是那玩了一个多月失踪的？”

“抱歉……我有一个临时的紧急任务，没有来得及通知任何人。”

“你现在在哪？”春燕突然开口。

听到春燕的声音，对面好一会儿才开口，像刚刚组织好语言似的，他说：“燕，对不起，让你等了这么久。我受伤了，现在在医院里。”

姑娘立刻将手机拿了起来，取消外放贴在耳边。

“地址告诉我，我立刻过去。”

他说了一个地址，然后含糊不清地说道：“我……我很想你。”

春燕挂断电话，她紧紧地将手机捏在手心里，贴在离自己的心脏最近的地方，她默念着回答，我也是。

大个子男人躺在医院的病床上，身上缠满了绷带，弹片在他全身各处留下了痕迹，最危险的的是脖子上的伤口，只差一点点伊万的颈动脉就会被划破，但真正让他捡回一条命的还不是这偏了一公分的碎片。他望着门口的位置，原本应该因为疼痛而扭曲的脸竟然露出了一丝微笑，他在等那个救了他一命的人。

当门再次被打开时，伊万看见了他朝思暮想的身影。她穿着厚厚的羽绒服，拉链一直拉到了最上面，遮住了她小半张脸，帽子的绒毛边儿上还沾着雪花，是今年冬天的第一场雪吗？莫斯科下雪了……伊万傻乎乎地笑起来，扯到了伤口，一阵剧痛让他龇牙咧嘴。

她焦急地跑到他身边，一切等待的不安和怨恨都消失地无影无踪。她摘下手套，想去摸摸他的面颊，他的两颊瘦的凹陷下去了，下巴上全是冒出来的胡茬。

“万尼亚，你，你这是怎么了，怎么会这样……”她感觉到鼻子一酸，眼泪顿时在眼眶里打转。

“别哭啊，我回来了，燕。”他再次笑起来，这次控制着面部肌肉，这个笑容显得小心翼翼又略带滑稽。他原本想用笑容来安慰他的姑娘，但她哭得更伤心了。

“你……你面部神经不会一辈子受损了吧！”

“没有没有没有，我只是不想扯着伤口……”他顿时有些哭笑不得。

“是不是很痛啊？”她脱下羽绒服和围巾，放在一旁的椅背上。

“还好……燕，我有个东西给你。”他强忍着疼痛，从裤子口袋里掏出一个勉强能看出原来是个盒子的东西。他打开手掌，伊万已经实在没有力气将手臂举起来拿给她了。

春燕伸手拿过这个盒子，正中间一个惊人的弹孔将它的表面生生断成了两瓣，里面一小截金属制品露出来。春燕打开盒子，是一条已经看不出原本形状的项链，它保留着子弹的冲击力。

“就是这条给你买的项链，当时放在我胸前的口袋里。”伊万开口，他看着春燕脖子上的项链，喉头动了动，“是你救了我。”

“这是什么狗血的桥段啊……”春燕忍不住哭起来，她捏着手里那条项链，似乎还能闻到残存的火药味，她多想冲上去抱着伊万，但是她不敢。

“燕，把手给我。”他开口。

于是姑娘将自己的手轻轻放在他的手掌上。伊万捏着她柔软的小手，这是他现在能给她的，唯一的拥抱了。

“燕，你愿意当我的姑娘吗？”他终于问出了这个问题。

姑娘的眼睛看着伊万，里面不仅充盈着泪水，还被另一种情绪填满。伊万不知道为什么，他感觉到她在颤抖。姑娘没有开口，眼泪从她的面颊滴落，落在病床的护栏上，绽出一朵极小的水花。

“你不回答，我就当默认了喔。”伊万开口。

“万尼亚……”姑娘尝试着发出了一些声音，她移开目光，“我不知道……”

伊万看着她，他知道她可以感受到自己的目光，他握紧了春燕的手，轻轻扯了扯。

“我……给我一点时间。”她重新看着伊万，目光里带着恳求，“万尼亚……我不知道该怎么跟你说，我看到你这个样子，也感觉痛不欲生，我担心你、心疼你，我也想做些什么能让你好受一些，但是……但是如果我就这样草率地回答你，对你对我，还有我们的将来，都不好。”

“好，没关系，我可以等。”他再次笑起来，他知道，她起码不讨厌自己，虽然他不知道她在担心什么，但他有信心，她会主动开口告诉自己的。

护士走进来给伊万换药，让家属离开。春燕扭头看了他一眼，伊万的脸上仍然带着微笑，她转身走出病房。

春燕陪着伊万在医院度过了整一个冬天，只要有空，她就会去医院里看看他，给他带些水果，还有有助于康复的花朵，伊万成了她需要照顾的病人之一。在春天第一片叶子长出来的时候，伊万终于拆掉了脖子上的绷带，可一条丑陋的疤痕却永远留了下来。他现在能够重新返回岗位，鲜花与荣耀也会等待着他。但是，伊万最想得到的，却是一个答复。

而春燕也在每次见到伊万的时候陷入深深的纠结，就像王耀说的，她是时候放下之前发生过的事情了。但那不是一句“我要放下”就能轻松做到的事情。

“所以你不得找一个人帮你，跟你一起走出来才行啊。”王耀这一句话变成了捅破窗户纸的那一根针。

“那伊万会是那个人吗？”

“这我可就不知道喽。”王耀擦着他架子上的玉如意，哼上小曲儿，“今晚大排档有你最爱喝的桂花酒，这一批终于给泡好了。”

春燕张了张嘴，她突然明白了自己的心意。喜欢的桂花酒始终会泡好，渴望的人也总会出现在自己心间。她匆匆忙忙地拿着此桌已被预订的牌子走上二楼，放在他们第一次见面的那个小包厢里。她给伊万打了个电话，约他晚上在金陵大排档见面。

“浮云散，明月照人来……”一进门，伊万听见了春燕抱着琵琶坐在台上。唱的正是他第一次来听过的那一首歌。这一次，她知道自己有一位听众，她的每一个转音都清晰到位，声音平滑流畅，就像从瓷瓶里流出的甘泉，让人听了心生愉悦。

他捧着一束花，穿着西服，头发也精心梳理过，甚至洒了一点同事送他的香水。台上的姑娘看着伊万，目光就像声音一样百转千回、百媚丛生。她穿着一袭黑色的旗袍，上面绣着红色花朵，每一朵都像她一般灿烂地绽放，带着几分妖艳和诱惑，旗袍分叉处露出一截白嫩的肌肤。

“……这风儿向着好花吹，柔情蜜意满人间。”一曲终了，她的声音随着最后一声拨弦消散在空中。伊万将花夹在胳膊肘，鼓起掌来。周围的食客也跟着鼓掌，稀稀拉拉地响成一片。姑娘放下琵琶，走向伊万，她伸手挽着他的胳膊，抬头冲他笑起来，她开口：“你来啦。”

“嗯。”他点点头。

席间她喝了不少桂花酒，甜丝丝的，带着些许桂花的幽香，让人在初春也能透过一朵朵晒干的又浸入蜜的花朵感受到秋日的芬芳。但这种酒是不会醉的，顶多也是沉醉在它的香气中而已。或许这就是“酒不醉人人自醉”吧，春燕倚在伊万的肩上，她想回家了。

这一次，春燕没有将伊万带去酒店，而是到了她的家里。她在全俄展览馆附近租了一个小小的公寓，楼层高得可以俯瞰半个莫斯科。

当他们在夜幕下脱下全部的遮蔽，就像两个最坦诚的、最原始的人类一样，身体交融在一起。她亲吻着他的伤痕，他抚摸着她的秀发，他碰到了那条碍事的项链，伊万不由分说地解开来，将项链取下，扔到地上。春燕没有阻止，她只是捧着他的脸，找到他的嘴唇，然后吻上去，带着一股桂花的香气。她的香甜一如既往，伊万的大脑被她占据，他紧紧抱着她，似乎想要让她永远融在自己的身体里，永不分离。

“燕，我爱你。”他在她耳边说，“我爱上你了，不要离开我好吗？”

“万尼亚……”她在他的身下软成了一滩水，目光却迷离地攀在伊万的眼中，因为快乐泛着些许泪花。

“燕……”他轻轻呼唤着她的名字，紧握着她的小手。

“唔嗯……万尼亚……”她望进他紫色的眼里，声音像在歌唱，“抱紧我，占有我，爱我……”

“好，”他将自己送到她的身体里，一下又一下，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

耳鬓厮磨、气息交融，他们在这一方小小天地里袒露出对对方的爱意，渴望还有信任。尽管这一次他们的性事并没有多么激烈，但伊万把他的全部温柔都藏进了每一个动作里，他最终将她带上了高峰。他们拥抱着，喘息着，他吻过她身上每一寸肌肤。

当伊万和春燕一同清理完身体过后，春燕提议出去外面吃点烧烤，她知道附近有一家还不错的。临出门前，她从地上捡起那条项链，将它扔到垃圾桶里。

“你不是一直想知道那条项链的事吗？”春燕坐在伊万对面，她开口。

“对呀，但是如果你不想说的话，就不要说了。”他牵着她的手。

“我想了很久，觉得还是应该告诉你。”她垂下眼睛，看着地上的瓷砖，“我流过一次产，以后也没办法生育。”

“是因为送你那条项链的人吗？”伊万捏紧了她的手。

“对，当时我在意大利读书，学音乐，他是我的导师。”春燕笑得勉强，她摇摇头继续说道，“当时我在酒吧里驻唱，他发现了我，于是主动说想要当我的导师。他当时很有名气、受人尊敬，我当然同意了。后来他开始追求我，说我是他唯一爱的人，那些花言巧语很容易骗过一个年轻的姑娘。

“项链是我的毕业礼物，他说上面镶嵌的宝石对嗓子好。”她笑出声，眼里却带了些泪花，“后来我发现他有家室，我成了一个破坏别人家庭的人。但那个时候我已经有了他的孩子。医生说我的子宫壁很薄，如果打掉这个孩子，以后就没有机会了。”

“但你还是选择打掉它。”

“对，它来到这个世界上也不会幸福的。然后我离开了意大利，跑到这里，找我哥哥。那段时间是我最崩溃的日子，我不出门，不跟任何人交流，也听不懂一句俄语，我感觉自己的人生没有希望了。”

“你一直都放不下你的教授，对吗？”伊万轻轻抚摸着她的手。

“没错，那条项链，就像一条锁链一样囚禁了我的灵魂。后来我渐渐搞懂了一些俄语，也养好了身体以后，王耀建议我去认识一些新的人。他说的没错，我应该开启新的生活，但是我一直没有办法忘记上一段感情里他带来的那些，我的的确确爱过他。”春燕回握住伊万，她在颤抖。

“那个意大利人，叫什么名字，我去揍他。”他笑起来，“我可是很厉害的。”

姑娘也破涕为笑，她擦掉眼泪，看着面前的男人。

“谢谢你，万尼亚。”

“谢我什么呀？”

“帮我戴上吧。”她从包里拿出来伊万送给她的，那条被子弹击中变了形的项链。

“原来你一直带在身边吗？”伊万接过来，绕到她身后，替她戴上这条没有任何功效，甚至还有点丑的项链。

“是的。”她点点头。

“你还记得你第一次占卜得到的结果吗，‘残破’和‘治愈’，我想那是给我们两个人的。”伊万笑起来，从身后抱住她，吻了吻她的脸颊，“以后我不会再让你受到伤害，我会让你幸福的。这条丑不拉几的项链，你不想戴了就摘掉，我们还可以买很多新的。我们可以领养一个孩子，或者两个，如果你不喜欢的话，就我们两个快快乐乐地过一辈子也行。”

“万尼亚……”她再一次哽咽。

“我在。”

“我爱你。”

月光透过窗子照进窗户，烧烤店的老板细心地调暗了灯光，他看着在月下相拥而吻的两个年轻人，嘴角忍不住也挂起了微笑，看了一眼摆在不远处自己妻子的照片，将烤鱼翻了一面。


End file.
